


A Kiss to Build a Dream On

by gingerbread_lesbian



Category: Bomb Girls
Genre: Drunkenness, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerbread_lesbian/pseuds/gingerbread_lesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted to Fanfiction.net on Nov. 3, 2014.</p><p>Kate's number one fan misses a performance and she instantly imagines the worst. Is it possible that the impulsive Betty McRae has ended her misery alone in her house? Or is Kate being paranoid?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss to Build a Dream On

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little, diabetic amount of fluffy sweetness! :) After watching the Bomb Girls movie, I felt the need to cap off my viewing experience with the series to write something for Kate and Bets because, as much as I absolutely love Betty and Teresa, I love Betty's unfailing love for Kate which includes watching her with countless men throughout the series. I also love their progression from besties to omfg your gay, go to hell, to it's still wrong, but I'm back, to Leon helped me see it's kinda ok, to it's okay because we're besties again, to you love me 3, to you hate me... XDD Enjoy!

"The Secretary of Defense regrets to inform you…" Kate set the note back down on the kitchen table, listening for signs of life within the house, but there were none. She removed the feathered hat she'd worn to that night's concert and regretted not coming home when she didn't see her true number one fan in the audience. Stepping slowly through the house, she passed her own bedroom on the way to the master, worried, oh so worried at what she'd find.

The worst would, of course, be Betty's blood or her lifeless body and Kate could feel her heart in agony, pounding painfully in her chest as she imagined it, unable to help the flood of emotions for her friend, her closest friend. The best would be Betty pretending everything was fine like she always did… which would she find? The door was open when Kate reached it and she pushed it open slowly further to find the dweller on the bed, sprawled.

"Oh no… BETTY!" Her heels clicked frantically across the floor as she jumped onto the bed, rolling the other woman onto her back, her hand moving to her cheek as she gazed at closed eyes and a peaceful face. "NO!" She screamed and pushed on the woman's chest. In an instant, the other woman jumped up and looked horrified, dazed, confused, and scared as all get out and Kate's eyes widened.

"Kate?"

"You're ALIVE!" Kate hugged Betty tightly as the blonde slowly began to comprehend her surroundings. "You weren't at the concert and then… I saw the… the telegram, I… I'm so sorry… I thought you had… out of grief…" Betty rubbed her face a little and wrapped her other arm around Kate, pulling them both into a more natural position on the bed.

"You thought I killed myself?" Betty asked, a little shocked. Why did everyone think she was off her rocker? "My dogs are still barking… just way too loudly…" She groaned, looking at the bottle of scotch she'd drained half of by herself. Kate pressed her lips to the blonde's forehead.

"You can be impulsive… and act out when your emotions run high. I've seen you try to take on more than one grown man."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Teresa never liked it either… when I'd get myself into trouble, get myself beat up."

"You always gave what you got." Kate smiled and stroked blonde hair, so relieved that the other woman was alive.

"I've never been girly like most girls… my mom always said it was because I grew up with three brothers, I just became one of the boys. One of them is better at cooking than me. All of them are probably better than sewing than me."

"And you could probably beat them all in a fist fight." Kate giggled and hugged Betty once more. "I'd never want you to change. I love you the way you are."

"Just wish I could please them all sometimes. Not be…"

"Don't say that." Betty's brow twitched and she tilted her head.

"Why not?"

"You are who you are and that's what makes you special. That's what makes you Betty. I wouldn't want you to be any different than you are right now… okay, maybe a little less sad and a little less drunk, but you get my meaning." Kate smirked lightly, stroking the blonde's head once more.

"The drunk fool who lost the one girl like her and loves someone else… who got arrested for manslaughter and went to jail, who boxed her way into a house, who would never want to leave Victory Munitions if it cost her life… quite the model citizen there, Kate." She said in her usual, sarcastic and rough tone, rolling her eyes even as she reached to the bottle and filled her glass once more. Kate's gloved hand pressed to the top of the glass, slowly pushing it back to the nightstand.

As Betty's head turned, their lips met in a soft, slow kiss. Betty instantly pulled away and shifted away from Kate, looking like a deer in the headlights or a child caught red-handed. Her cheeks were turning pink and tears were forming over her eyes. It made Kate's heart shift into a new gear, like a car. She moved onto her hands and knees.

"Bets… it's okay… are you listening to me?" Obviously, she wasn't, because the tears fell as Betty shook her head and clenched her jaw, curling up further.

"I'm so sorry, Kate. Please don't leave. I didn't mean to…I just… I wasn't trying to…"

"No, Betty, I was." Betty looked confused again, but she didn't look like she was begging Kate to stay as she looked at her now, just waiting for more with that confused, sad, scared look on her face. Kate's hands gently grasped the other woman's face. "When I didn't see you at the concert… when I thought you were dead… when I saw you screaming my name and making sure I was alive after the explosion… my heart pounded… each time… and makes this horrible twisting feeling in my chest. I grew up never feeling or knowing love. I grew up being told that… laying with a woman, or even a man, is a sin, abomination… I never imagined myself growing up and having children, and especially never with a woman. When we first met and when… I was scared and I rejected you. The pain in your eyes… even then I felt it, but not as strong as now."

Betty blinked, the fear and pain gone, leaving only confusion as if she didn't really grasp what was being said to her. Betty always had learned better by seeing it done or feeling the pieces fit together like the metal bits of a bomb. Kate led, then. Her lips came down on Betsy's, drawing her in to a slow, soft, experimental kiss. The redhead smiled into the other woman's mouth, finding it not much different from a man's aside from its softness. This was nothing like the unexpected kiss in front of a piano, this was deliberate and filled with affection.

As they parted, Kate smiled at the new, breathless and flushed look on Betty's face as they looked at one another.

"Why aren't you saying anything?"

"I'm afraid it's all an alcohol induced dream…" Bets admitted softly between them.

"I'm not a dream." Kate giggled and slid into Betty's arms. "And I want more. It took me a long time… but I'll bet that when you first thought about it, it took you a long time to make yourself okay with it."

"It felt like eternity… and then I waited so long… I loved Teresa, but… I never stopped wanting you."

"It took you years, but you have me now… am I too late?"

"No… just on time." Betty allowed herself to smile and stroke Kate's hair softly.

"Well then… Sweetheart, I ask only this… a kiss, to build a dream on." Kate sang, smiling up at Betty who obliged in a heartbeat, bringing her lips down to the redhead's as she held her close and enjoyed the sweet softness of the singer's mouth. It would take a long time, but they might just end up with a happily ever after, after all.


End file.
